lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CONFUSING B-MODES
' ' (CONFUSING DETECTION OF SPACE TIME RIPPLES WHICH INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY SINCE IN BIG BANG ENERGY COULD NOT TURN INTO MASS) By prof.Lefteris Kaliambos ( Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός) T.E. Institute of Larissa Greece (April 2014) According to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION which invalidates Fields and relativity, we see that the laws of gravity and electromagnetism are indeed responsible for the BIG BANG MATTER of the BIG BANG OF LAWS , because the rapid acceleration caused not by fallacious inflation fields but by the very strong electric repulsions of the Big Bang quark triads in accordance with the CERN results including the creation of the so-called quark soup. However in the absence of a detailed knowledge today cosmologists under the influence of the INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY believe thatOUR EARLY UNIVERSE is based not on natural laws but on fallacious fields and relativity with WRONG GRAVITATIONAL WAVES . For example according to the inflationary theory of Guth (1980) just before the Big Bang space was filled with an unknown unstable form of energy transformed into the fundamental particles. Although energy cannot turn into mass, in the "Big Bang-WIKIPEDIA" one reads : " After the initial expansion, the universe cooled sufficiently to allow energy to be converted into various subatomic particles, including protons, neutrons, and electrons". Accepting such fallacious ideas on 17 March 2014, astronomers at the Harvard-Smithsonian Center announced the detection of Einstein’s wrong gravitational waves by analyzing the second type of B-modes of the CMB polarization. It is well-known that the cosmic microwave background (CMB) was originated during the so-called recombination epoch (about 378,000 years after the Big Bang) , when electrons and protons first became bound to form electrically neutral hydrogen atoms. After the Big Bang, the universe was a hot, dense plasma of photons, electrons, and protons. This plasma was effectively opaque to electromagnetic radiation due to Thomson scattering by free electrons, as the mean free path each photon could travel before encountering an electron was very short. As the universe expanded, it also cooled. Eventually, the universe cooled to the point that the formation of neutral hydrogen was energetically favored, and the fraction of free electrons and protons as compared to neutral hydrogen decreased to a few parts in 10,000.. Once photons decoupled from matter, they traveled freely through the universe and constitute what we observe today as cosmic microwave background radiation. Roughly speaking, it consists of microwaves with a temperature of about three kelvin, but it also contains details that have helped to refine our understanding of the universe from the time of the decoupling epoch.. The most noticeable of these details are variations in temperature of about 100 μK, which reveal density fluctuations in the universe – the seeds of the stars and galaxies that we see today. The cosmic microwave background we see today is polarized providing its history from the decoupling epoch. Its radiation was scattered towards us from the universe's earliest atoms in the same way that blue light is scattered towards us from the atoms in the sky. And in the same way that the blue light from the sky is polarized so too is the light from the CMB polarized. There are two kinds of polarization, called E-modes and B-modes. This is in analogy to electrostatics, in which the electric field (E-field) has a vanishing curl and the magnetic field (B-field) has a vanishing divergence. The E-modes arise naturally from Thomson scattering in a heterogeneous plasma. The E-mode polarization is caused by temperature fluctuations in the CMB and was first observed in 2002 by the DASI interferometer. However according to my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION the B-modes are not sourced by standard scalar type perturbations. Instead they can be sourced by the simple components Fg sinφ and Fg cosφ of a very strong gravitational force Fg due to a massive star or a black hole when the velocity c of photons forms an angle φ with Fg. So the B-mode polarization can occur in two ways. The first type is due to the interaction of a massive black hole with the constant inertial mass mo = hν/c2 of a photon when the gravity is perpendicular to the velocity c. That is, when gravity is perpendicular to c the photon mass behaves like the constant inertial mass Mo of a particle which accelerates in accordance with Newton’s second law. This gravitational lensing based not on Einstein’s INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY but on the well-established second law of Newton, twists the polarization a bit, giving some of it a B-mode polarization. It is incredibly faint, producing temperature variations of about 0.4 μK and accounting for just one part in 10 million in the CMB temperature distribution. Like the accelerations of all particles in gravity since the component Fg sinφ is perpendicular to the constant velocity c according to Newton’s second law the photon accelerates as Fg sinφ = mo(du/dt) This is the well-known gravitational lensing measured by South Pole Telescope in 2013. Also the second type is due not to Einstein’s WRONG GRAVITATIONAL WAVES but to the length contraction and the time dilation when the component Fgcosφ is parallel to the constant velocity c. Therefore the so-called gravitational frequency shift occurs when the component Fgsinφ of the gravitational force Fg is parallel to the velocity c. In this case a massive black hole or a galaxy interacts with the variable mass m = hν/c2 of a photon under a length contraction and a time dilation, because the photon cannot accelerate along the direction of the constant velocity c. That is, any acceleration caused by the gravitational force approaches always to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. In this quantum dynamics the application of Newton’s second law gives a rate of change of mass( dm/dt) as Fg cosφ = dp/dt = c(dm/dt) under a length contraction and a time dilation. This situation of length contraction and time dilation explains the gravitational frequency shift when we apply the well-established second law of Newton in terms of energy as (Fgcosφ)ds = dW = hdν = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 This gravitational length contraction and time dilation twists the polarization a bit giving some of it the second type of B-mode polarization measured by the BICEP2 team in March, 2014. Historically Newton was the first scientist who predicted the bending of his rectangular particles of light near the sun confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Unfortunately Einstein in his INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY (1915) under his fallacious massless quanta of fields abandoned Newton’s predictions and proposed that gravity consists not of the simple gravitational force acting at a distance but of various fields and waves moving in a fallacious “ether structure” Therefore in order to interpret the bending of light near the sun he did not follow Galileo’s discovery of laws for the curves of the projectile motions but proposed arbitrarily a strange “curvature of vacuum”. Under this physics crisis in my papers of 1993 and 2002 I revealed that LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY . As a result the generation of photons during the epoch of decoupling ( 378,000 years after the Big bang) is based not on Einstein’s wrong mass-energy conservation but on natural laws. For example during the formation of hydrogen and under the quantum jump of the Bohr model (1913) the energy of the charge-charge interaction of proton and electron turns into the energy hν of the generated photon, while the well-known mass defect turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of photon. Here the photon is a new particle as a result of a charge-charge interaction between protons and electrons which cannot be related with the primordial gravity of our BIG BANG OF LAWS. In other words this is the photon of CMB whose the history starts with its generation from the epoch of decoupling. In the same way the energy of the charge-charge interaction of an electron and a positron turns into the energy of two photons, while the mass of these particles turns into the mass of the two photons. Similarly in my paper of 2002 I presented my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE based not on Einstein’sINVALID RELATIVITY but on the well-established laws of electromagnetism in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass developed by the Greek philosophers (See my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Therefore the analysis of the photons of CMB) contains details of polarization produced during the journey of photons when they pass near black holes etc. In other words analyzing the history of such a photon we are unable to detects what happened in OUR UNIVERSE before of the recombination.. The first successes in probing the CMB came almost two decades after it was identified. Beginning with Relikt-1, a Soviet satellite-based experiment launched in 1983, and continuing all the way up to the present, a variety of balloons and satellites have mapped the temperature of the CMB. They found it was 2.7 kelvin across the whole of the sky, with only small, scattered variations in temperature of about one part in 100,000. In that temperature map cosmologists saw the image of the photon history after the recombination. The denser regions attracted more matter as the universe continued to expand, eventually building up large-scale structures we see stitched across the universe today. As the CMB photons traveled through the universe, they were pulled this way and that by gravity, bearing witness to everything that happened on their way from the recombination epoch to now. Using these photons as messengers, the new instruments are helping scientists carefully tease out the story of what the photons saw along their journey. Interactions with the hot gas that surrounded and infused galaxy clusters, for example, left a mark on some of the photons in the form of a tiny boost in energy, which is detectable as a very slight adjustment to the temperature map. The CMB is really a beautiful signal,” says the University of Chicago’s John Carlstrom, who is an expert in extracting information from a few faint photons. He leads the South Pole Telescope project, which uses several instruments mounted on a telescope not too far from BICEP2, to learn more about the CMB. The signal, he continues, offers “very precise measurements of conditions at recombination,” which is the name given to the time when the CMB photons escaped from the primordial cloud of cooling plasma. However after the abandonment of natural laws in favor of wrong theories today many cosmologists believe that such tiny variations in space and time are due to the wrong primordial gravitational waves of a false inflation field proposed by Guth . Though the CMB was generated some 378,000 years after the Big Bang cosmologist also believe that even before the recombination epoch the CMB, photons interacted with these ripples, causing the photons’ wavelengths to take on a slight twist. Although I showed the DISCOVERY OF UNIFIED FORCES of gravity and electromagnetism today physicists continue to believe that there exist four forces involving the fallacious weak and strong interactions with wrong force carriers and false fields like the inflation field of Guth who believed in wrong gravitational waves. In fact, scientists at Brookhaven RHIC have tentatively claimed to have created a quark soup. As already mentioned, three new experiments running on CERN's Large Hadron Collider (LHC), on the spectrometers ALICE, ATLAS and CMS, will continue studying properties of the quark soup. Of course such results lead to the conclusion that our BIG BANG OF LAWS consisted not of the fallacious primordial energy (which cannot be able to turn into mass), but of quark triads exerting enormous electric repulsions . Such a BIG BANG MATTER resposible for the rapid acceleration of OUR EARLY UNIVERSE due to enormous electric repulsions could not be related with the WRONG GRAVITATIONAL WAVES of Guth’s fallacious inflation field called inflaton. Category:Fundamental physics concepts